Fan Girls but maybe not
by Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe
Summary: Isabel has another adventure! Anyway this one Isabel is a wizard like in wizards of waverly place in this one they are eleven years old. Isabel and her friends go visit Divergent! Using Isabel's powers they visit the awesomest place ever! But here's the twist Isabel had been visiting there for weeks so all the characters know her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Daniella P.O.V "Omg! Okay who thinks Theo James is hot as Four!" Mia asks staring down at THE book. Me and my friends have this little inside joke where we call Divergent the bible. It's really weird but we're weird so live with it. Isabel shrugs "eh." We all stared at her in shock I mean she is obsessed! I guess she's finally over Divergent. "Look guys I'm really tired I just want to go to bed it's late." Isabel says. We all know that Isabel is a wizard. She told us a couple months ago and she says if she wants to become a great wizard she has to rest. Pfft. Yeah right. Sure. Pagey Breaky I wake up looking around I see Mia, Ellie, and Illeana. No Isabel. Then, suddenly I see a flash of white and Isabel flashing in with her wand in hand. "What are you doing?" I ask her suspiciously. "Um...I'm...uh...nothing!" She stutters. Great what has she done now? "Okay so maybe I wizzed into Divergent I've done it before and I promised Four I'd help train some initiates this year Tris' group to be exact and I had to go." She says quickly. I quickly wake up the others. Isabel P.O.V. Uh-oh busted! Shoot what is uncle Joe going to say! Ellie is waking the others up. Shoot! I hear them whispering then they finally come to a conclusion. "Okay we're not going to tell anyone," I slowly exhale not knowing I was holding my breath. "But you have to take us into the 'world'" She puts quotation marks around "world" I guess I could do that I mean seriously how hard can it be. "Okay." I say their faces all light up. "We'll what are we waiting for let's go!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Two reviews! I feel sad. Anyway, thank you Guest for pointing out my mistakes. I was writing the first chapter on my phone so it got all messed up. Thank you Whilhem Wigwhorthy (I think I spelled that right) for your review. So just to clear this up the girls I decided to change to fifteen and not eleven (you will find out later) Thanks!**

**~Julia**

Isabel P.O.V.

When we get there Tris and Peter are just about to start fighting. "Omigod It's Four! It's really hi-" Mia screens in my ear.

But before she could say anymore I clamp a hand over her mouth. Everyone in the room turns to stare. "Carry on! I'll introduce you later!" I scream at everyone. To tell you the truth for me being only eleven they are scared of me. I find it hilarious. "Okay guys remember we are _in _Divergent we have to act like we've never met them before. Well, except for me I come here on a regular basis." I tell all of them, loud enough so the girls can hear us but quiet enough so the initiates can't here us.

They nod their head.

"Well then." I say.

* * *

After the fights its lunch time do we all get our stuff together and head off to lunch.

"Sup Four. What us up." I say casually sitting next to him. I notice he is studying Tris. I secretly smile to myself. The girls sit down with their burgers. "so Four these are my bestest friends in the world." Suddenly Mia starts hyperventilating.

"Mia what's wrong!" Illeana screams in my ear. I cover my ears.

"It'a Four!" Mia screams again.

"Well Four looks like you've got a fan club." I tease he rolls his eye. "Oh! I haven't introduced you two yet this is Mia, Daniella, Illeana, and Ellie. My bestest friends ever! So how are the initiates? I heard about Tris."

"And why should I tell you?" He asks. God why does he have to be so mean.

"Because I'm awesome." I reply giving him the 'isn't it obvious' look.

"Someone isn't Abnegation." I think I hear him mutter.

"I think I like Tobias better." Illeana says. Four's head snaps up.

"How do you know my name?" He barks.

"How do I not your one of the most famous guys in the country right now!" Daniella says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello initiates! I just wanted to tell you I've been sick for 3 days including this one! Sorry I have not been able to update!**

**Isabel POV**

Tobias stares at us intensely. Okay so this is kind of freaking me out.

"What the hell Mia!" I scream before we came here I went over the rules and now she breaks them? What am I going to do with my friends?

"Yeah," Illeana says, "you are on the I love these characters list and on a lot of jealous boyfriends hit list." She explains.

"Guys shut up your messing up the future!" I scream maybe a little too loudly half of Dauntless is staring at me, "Carry on! Nothing to see here!" I say forcefully, "look I'm sorry, Four its just, you are their favorite and talk to Illeana first she called first dibs in 5th grade!" I push Illeana towards him.

"Isabel! I didn't sign up for this!" I scurry over to sit by Tris and Christina.

**Illeana P.O.V. (didn't see that coming; or did you?)**

Oh my gosh! Tobias is right in front of me! I didn't really know that Isabel could do this! Sure she is a wizard but still, I'm shaking. Oh gosh can he see me shaking?

"Um…h-hi I-i'm Illeana," I say reaching my hand out for him to shake. He doesn't shake my hand. How rude! Well, let me reason here this is Four we're talking about.

**(A/N: MUST READ DO NOT SKIP! Hello peoples! This is the mighty author of this fic! I just wanted you to know this story might refer to this other story I'm writing called I Spy A Little Lie and also to this place called Gallagher it's a school for spies and you should totally read the series! Allie Carter calls the first one I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You. Anyhoodles she is helping training the initiates in fighting because she goes to a spy school!**

**P.S. Please review I hate it when people only read and not review I want advice! Please you can tell me the story is terrible for all I care just please!**

_After Lunch_

**Isabel's P.O.V.**

"Okay now that you have fought your opponents I have someone that is going to teach you more advanced fighting skills that we cannot teach here!" Four says in an intimidating voice.

I walk through the room with Illeana, Mia, Ellie, and Danni on my tail.

"All right initiate I am the person who is teaching you the more advanced skills come over to the punching bag so I can show you a round house kick."

A Candor decides to smart-mouth me.

"Please you? You look almost as weak as the stiff." He says laughing with Molly and Drew.

I sweep his feet out from under him he quickly falls to ground. I put my foot on his throat. I lean in and whisper to him, "Looks can be deceiving. I can also read the future and I know what your rankings will be in the end!" a hushed whisper falls upon the initiates


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is not a chapter! But, this is and IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I get really annoyed when when I write a story and it gets views, but to REVIEWS! Please if you read my story review! It doesn't even have to be a nice review! Just a review. I like people encouraging me to write.**


End file.
